


Robert

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) short tale about a Andrea and her secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert

The sound of rapid gunfire in the street outside caused him to snap out of his daze. He was resting against the far wall of the dining room, away from the boarded windows dotted with bullet holes. An orange glow penetrated the weak spots, filling the empty house in which he hid. Darkness would soon fall, signifying the end of yet another day spent surviving certain death that awaited him on the other side.

When he first stumbled into the property he was feeling strained. He had searched every room in vain, looking for something –  _anything_  – to fill the aching pain inside of him. He found nothing suitable and it had now been almost three weeks since his last proper meal. He knew the time had come to leave. He could not stay here forever. His body was showing signs of weakness from the lack of food and he knew that he would soon succumb to it. The noises from outside signified that there were others like him beyond these four walls, and he took it as the sign he had been waiting for.

Rising clumsily, he moved slowly towards the rear exit of the dwelling. He found the handle difficult to use, his fine motor skills had all but left him recently. After a second attempt the door opened and he left the safety of the house behind him. He made it as far as the side of the building before high-pitched screams vibrated through the air. Following the sound – careful to not bring any unwanted attention on himself – he came across a scene of pure chaos. Five of the undead were tearing into an older gentleman in the middle of the road, while two younger males reloaded their weapons from their cover behind a burnt-out vehicle. This was not a conflict he was prepared to get himself involved in, he knew that he would be overwhelmed by the enemy in seconds and gone from this world not long after that.

The source of the cry made herself known as she backed away from the bloody scene before her. Eyes wide, hands to mouth, shaking from head to toe. He was instantly drawn to her. It had been a long time since he last had a woman. He was completely transfixed. For what seemed like an eternity he watched her chest rise and fall quickly with each panicked breath she took. A quiet moan passed his lips as his eyes cascaded down her body, drinking in every inch of her. A sweet scent invaded his nostrils. She was intoxicating. He had to have her. The scene around him disappeared from all thought. She was his focus now.

As he started to move towards her she bolted from the street, ignoring the shouts of  _"Andrea!"_  from the two men nearby. She took refuge in a building that looked similar to the one he just came from. Wanting to avoid the gaze of others, he turned and slowly made his way to the entrance he knew would not be in view of the main street. He had no idea what he was going to do when he entered the property, or what he would do if he managed to get her alone. He just knew that he had to find her. He had to have her.

Luckily for him the rear door was wide open. He entered the property and made his way through the lower half of it. He knew she could not be far; the smell of her lingered in the air around him. He heard a floorboard creak and he cautiously made his way towards the source of the sound. He approached the living room, turned to walk through the doorway and it was at that moment that he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He raised an arm to her, reaching out to her, another moan escaping his lips. How he ached to taste her.

 _Bang_.

He was gone. The remnants of hair, skull, and brain painted the wall in front of her.

"Undead piece of shit," Andrea muttered as she stepped over the rotted remains of Robert.


End file.
